


Mish-Mash

by cielmelodies



Series: ABO!Verse [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: It started out with the casual, accidental scent markings // aka, In which they finally form a pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LJ, under the same name.  
> I've decided to post the ABO!verse in chronological order, rather than following the posting order from my LJ.

It started out with the casual, accidental scent-markings.  
  
Not by Nino to Ohno, or vice versa, because they had enough not-so-public displays of affection before and after work to give the rest of Arashi countless tooth cavities.  
  
Yes, they were that sweet. And disgusting all at the same time.  
  
It started out with Ohno dropping scent-marks around the other three members. What used to be typical head or shoulder pats would result in the ‘accidental’ passing over of the alpha’s inner wrist over their foreheads or temples. Usually, it was the norm when it came from Nino, because he was affectionate like that and everyone knew that Ohno didn’t care if Nino was touchy-feely with the other members.  
  
The clause was, of course, _other members_. If Nino had to be affectionate with a guest or with anyone out of Arashi… Ohno wouldn’t say anything much, but his eyes would darken and the omega would come to work the following day either a) limping, b) thoroughly smelling of the alpha, c) very well marked (which would lead to Jun’s chiding) or d) all of the above.  
  
Either ways, everyone was wary of Ohno being the one to offer a sign of affection and possession towards them, especially with how possessive Nino was of the alpha, despite often feigning disinterest towards Ohno’s affections towards him. The last time Ohno was overly excited on air with a Shukudai guest that also liked fishing, the other 3 members had to restrain the alpha’s bond-mate from strangling the guest as well as marking Ohno publicly. (It would have likely caused the entire Ohmiya fanbase to explode in happiness, though.)  
  
Back to the topic of ‘accidental’ scent markings, the first time Ohno had done that to Jun, none of them batted an eyelash at the action, not after the discovery of Jun’s family background and his second gender. Everyone was feeling particularly overprotective of their youngest member, since his admission to the hospital and following his discharge. Therefore, on the following evening after Nino and Jun’s first nesting afternoon/night (which ended up as an Arashi gaming night, courtesy of the alpha himself), when Ohno reached over to pat exhausted Jun’s head (because the omega’s stamina was still recovering after his stint in the hospital) after a dance rehearsal for their new MV and his inner wrist brushed across Jun in a clear scent-marking action, no one shot Nino wary glances except for Jun, whose ears turned slightly red.  
  
Nino had informed him of what such an action meant the day before, after all.  
  
The next person who was ‘accidentally’ scent marked by the alpha was, curiously enough, Sho. The two alphas were having drinks together, Ohno having been kicked out the apartment by Nino to have a proper omega nesting night with Jun without, quote “your pesky alpha influence and Sakumoto shipping tendencies – Sho is going nowhere near my Junpon”.  
  
Ohno protested the “pesky alpha influence” bit, but made no move to deny the “Sakumoto shipping tendencies”; he suspected Nino could see the chemistry between the two men as well, but was just vehemently denying it because of his overprotectiveness.  
  
(Nino refused to leave Sho in the same room as Jun after finding Sho on Jun’s hospital bed with the younger man curled against the alpha’s hip. If Jun hadn’t been asleep in what had been his first proper rest since his admission, Nino would have bitten Sho’s head off.  
  
“The minute Jun wakes up, I’m going to kill you, Sho.” Nino hissed at the wide-eyed alpha.  
  
“I swear he made me do it!” Sho had whispered-cried out, careful to not jostle the sleeping omega next to him.  
  
“Don’t pin this on Jun, you—“ “Now now, Ninochan, Sho wouldn’t do anything to Jun, you know that.” Aiba quickly placated, smiling brightly when he noticed Jun had looked considerably better, despite the light fever – he was deeply asleep. “He looks much better now, doesn’t he?”  
  
Jun let out a soft snuffling sound, unaware of the light commotion going around him. When the omega snuggled even further into Sho’s side and unconsciously moved his arm across Sho’s hips, Ohno had to quickly restrain Nino by hugging the gamer from behind, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.).  
  
Which brought Ohno and Sho to one of their more frequented izakaya just outside of Kanda. They would have invited Aiba if not for the fact that the beta had his own filming for Tensai Dobtsuen. Suffice to say, Ohno was just on the brink of being utterly smashed, face red and giggly on the table, while Sho only had one drink because he was driving the older man back to his apartment once Nino gave him the OK signal.  
  
“Hey, Leader, I’ve got a question.” Sho started eventually, face hesitant as he slowly put down his glass of water. Ohno hummed, tilting his head to look at the younger alpha. “How did you decide that you wanted to bond with Nino?”  
  
“Ehhhh?” Ohno scratched his head. “I just wanted him to be mine. To protect him and love him. He’s pretty.” He gave a dazed smile, giggling lightly, before his expression turned serious. “Kazu may seem very headstrong and fierce, but he has his own insecurities as well. He may sound very harsh, but he cares a lot. So much at times that he needs someone to take care of him too. I wanted to be that someone. My alpha wanted him to be mine. It’s hard to explain.”  
  
Sho looked pensive, swirling his glass, forehead furrowed.  
  
“What are you thinking about, Sho?” the older man prodded, despite having an inkling of why Sho had brought up the topic.  
  
“I was just wondering… You wanted to protect him?” Sho sounded mildly amused, probably recalling how ferocious Nino could be.  
  
Ohno let out a small giggle, probably thinking the same thing as he nodded rapidly. “Everyone needs a little protection, even the most stubborn and headstrong of omegas. And the stronger they appear to be, the more care they need, because they think they don’t need it. Just like Aibachan - he denies our attention, but sometimes he needs it too, right?” He smiled goofily. “Everyone in our group is so precious, aren’t they?”  
  
Sho let out a small sound of agreement. “…I’ve been feeling,” he paused, pursing his lips as he searched for the appropriate words. “strange, recently.”  
  
“Ah.” Ohno wisely chose to not mention Jun’s name. “Possessive? Protective? Want to hide them in your home and never let them out? Shower them with gifts and care? Mark them with your scent?” The alpha was aware that he was rambling in his drunken state, but couldn’t help but smirk when Sho blushed hotly at his words.  
  
 _Bingo._  
  
“Some advice: don’t think too hard, Sho-kun. And be careful with the over possessiveness, especially if they’re not used to it. Unless you like having your head bitten off. Our omegas are still ferocious.” Ohno’s phone lit up with a text. “Ahh, speaking of ferocious omegas… Kazu’s done.”  
  
\--  
  
Sho knew that Nino was having a nesting night with Jun, but he was not expecting Jun to open the door as he supported the very drunk Ohno. He had thought the man would have gone home by now, given the late hour.  
  
Jun raised a hand at him in greeting, before smiling exasperatedly at the drunk alpha, who immediately tried to hug him. “Junnnnnnn. You’re still hereee.”  
  
The omega patted his head affectionately, before gesturing for Sho to come into the apartment and away from any prying eyes outside.  
  
Once the door was closed behind them, Jun called over his shoulder, with the older alpha still embracing him, “Nino, your beloved Ohchan is home!” His tone was coloured with great amusement.  
  
“Eh? That was fa—oh.” Said gamer entered their line of sight, taking in the scene of his clearly very drunk alpha hugging Jun, with _an awkward Sho_ behind them. Nino rolled his eyes, sighing in a feigned annoyance.  
  
Ohno perked up immediately, but made no move to move from Jun. “Kazuuuuu. ‘m home!”  
  
“And you’re very drunk.” Nino moved forward to flick at the alpha’s forehead, earning a sharp yelp and a pout. “I guess I’ll take care of this idiot from here now, then, Jun.” He pried Ohno’s arm away from Jun, which immediately earned him an octopus of a bond-mate. He looked at Sho, wryly. “Thank you for accompanying him and driving him home. This idiot doesn’t know when to stop drinking, really.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Right as he said this, Ohno retracted himself from Nino and stumbled his way to hug the younger alpha in thanks too. When Ohno finally moved away, he drunkenly ran his inner wrist against Sho’s temple. “Don’t overthink, okay?” Sho stiffened, eyes nervously flickering over to Nino, who amazingly was just standing there, looking at his alpha with a fond exasperation.  
  
He nodded in reply, before looking over at Jun. “Do you need a ride home?” Sho offered.  
  
“It’s fine. I can probably catch the last train back to my place.”  
  
The thought Jun having to take the often crowded last train home and getting the scent of other passengers over him made Sho want to snarl. “No, I insist, really. It’s on the way, isn’t it?”  
  
“You should just take up on his offer, J. It’ll be crowded in the last train.” Nino helpfully added, as though reading Sho’s mind. However, his eyes were locked onto Sho’s and was clearly threatening for Sho to try to do something stupid.  
  
Jun cocked his head, his hand reaching to push his glasses back up. He smiled warmly at Sho. “Alright then. Thank you, Sho.” He grabbed onto Sho’s elbow, before waving at the other pair. “We’ll see you two tomorrow then! Good night!”  
  
Sho did not miss the half-hearted glare/threat that was directed at him by Nino as the door closed behind them.  
  
\--  
  
Once Ohno scent-marked Aiba, it should have pretty much signalled what their band/group had become, or was to become eventually. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case.  
  
In general, when Aiba shows the inklings of a cold, everyone panics. Or gets nervous. Or both. It’s an almost instinctual overprotectiveness that has grown over the years since the beta’s first hospitalization that scared everyone immensely. So, when Aiba came to work wearing a mask, sniffing, with bloodshot eyes, everyone panicked.  
  
“Guys, I’m okay, really. Please stop making such a big deal out of it.” The beta whined when Jun tried to force feed him his special herbal ‘tea’ (“That tastes terrible, MatsuJun, Don’t make me drink it!” “It’s good for you!”) and Nino insisted in wrapping him up in numerous blankets (which Aiba honestly doesn’t know where he keeps them. He always has them.)  
  
“Stop squirming.” Jun hissed, feeling the beta’s forehead. Ever since they found about him being an omega, Jun had been more open about his mothering tendencies, which was nice on some occasions, such as when the man was being affectionate and open to hugs, but also endearingly annoying when anyone was feeling just even a bit unwell – like what was happening with Aiba, right then.  
  
(If people thought Nino was an overprotective omega with a motherhenning streak, they’ve never met the Jun that was allowed to freely express his omega tendencies.)  
  
”It’s just a cold, I swear.” Aiba looked pleadingly over to the other 2 alphas, who were smartly not involving themselves with the other two omegas, although they were looking over him with concern. “Leader, Shochan, help? Please?”  
  
“Sorry, Aiba.” Sho grimaced, especially when the two omegas flickered at the two alphas threateningly. “We’re just concerned, you know this.”  
  
The beta visibly wilted. If Sho wouldn’t help him, then there was no way Ohno would defy his own omega. “I really don’t want to give you guys any trouble.” The beta felt extremely uncomfortable when he was showered with this much attention from any member of the group. The last thing he wanted was to disrupt any of the group activities – he had enough guilt from the last two times he had been hospitalized but…  
  
“Don’t be an idiot.” Nino snapped, poking the beta’s cheek with his finger. “There’s no trouble. There will be trouble if you continue to be stubborn.”  
  
“But…” Aiba faltered, sneezing and then sniffing. He really couldn’t deal with the attention, his hands rapidly clenching and unclenching on his lap. He hated it – of the miniscule list of things Aiba hated (the first one being people/things that hurt his family friends, the second was unnecessary attention. Especially if it were directed to him. And giving trouble to others.)  
  
Sensing the beta’s discomfort, Ohno finally decided to cut in, prying Nino and Jun away from Aiba, much to the displeasure of the two omegas. Lowering himself to his knees, he reached over to pat the sniffing beta’s head. “Let them baby you just a bit, until the filming starts, Aibachan. We’re just worried about you.” He brushed his wrist against Aiba’s temple, in a sign of reassurance. “We’ll feel better if you let us take care of you. Don’t you think by now, we’re more than just bandmates?”  
  
Aiba’s eyes closed automatically with the scent-marking action, heart soaring with what the alpha might have been implying, but then he bit his lip when he realized the man might have just been implying them being friends. He had to bite down the small whimper of disappointment.  
  
Sensing the change in the beta’s mood, Jun shifted closer to him to drape his arm over the beta’s shoulder. “Aibachan?”  
  
When the beta reopened his eyes, it was glassy. “I-I guess we are all good friends, aren’t we?” He knew his voice sounded strange, but if any of them were curious, he’d just attribute it to him not feeling well.  
  
Ohno frowned – that wasn’t what he meant at all. Glancing a bit to the side, he caught Nino’s questioning gaze, and then at Sho, who was looking intensely at the alpha, as though reading his thoughts. Next to the beta, Jun seemed slightly confused at the variation in responses but chose to ignore it, gently embracing Aiba and squeezing the man comfortingly. “What’s important is that we care a lot, Aibachan. We don’t want anything to happen to you again.” Jun assured, running his fingers through the beta’s hair.  
  
Meanwhile, their band leader stared at the scene pensively, biting his lip. It seems as though he’ll have to be more obvious then.


	2. Chapter 2

“So… is there something you’d like to tell me, Oh-chan?” Nino asked suspiciously, eyes shifting away from his phone to look at his bond-mate, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him, tongue peeking out as Ohno worked intensely on his sketchbook.  
  
He was sketching Nino. As per usual.  
  
“Hmm?” The alpha looked up, a colour pencil held loosely between his fingers. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“You know what I’m talking about.” Nino narrowed his eyes, setting his phone aside. He crawled over to Ohno, who also quickly put down his sketchbook and pencils on the side of the bed to avoid it getting smudged later.  
  
Nino crawled into his lap, his alpha’s arms wrapping around him immediately in response. The omega softly nuzzled into his neck, gently nipping Ohno’s bonding gland. “Perhaps I do.” Ohno murmured, reaching up to stroke Nino’s hair. He paused in his actions, hesitating. “Do you not want to?”  
  
He never spoke about his plan with Nino, even though he should have. He presumed Nino would have been okay with it, especially after he didn’t react negatively after the first time he (drunkenly, or not so drunkenly because it was a conscious decision on his part) scent-marked Sho. Once he got the pass on that and Aiba, he assumed it was fine.  
  
Nino poked him roughly on his side, earning a surprised yelp and jump that nearly dislodged him from Ohno’s lap. “Of course I’d want to. I just thought you’d ask me first since you know, I am bonded to you. But no, I don’t mind being in a pack with them – we’ve been together long enough.” Nino parted from Ohno and looked at him cheekily. “If you become grand alpha, does that make me head bitch?”  
  
Ohno’s heart swelled in elation, moving forward to press a series of grateful kisses on Nino’s lips, forehead, temple and exposed shoulder and clavicle. “Thank you thank you.” He mumbled between kisses. “Also, you’re too nice to make a good head bitch.”  
  
“Oi!”  
  
He shot a small smile at Nino – the one he knew the omega loved. Nino blushed lightly at the heart-stopping smile. Then Ohno frowned at a thought. “But I don’t know how the others would react, though. Sho, especially. Don’t you think he makes a better alpha than me? And would they agree to make a pack? It is a lifelong commitment. Surely they wouldn’t want to be put under an awful alpha like me for life.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid. You’re a good alpha. If you aren’t, I wouldn’t be bonded to you. That’d be an insult to me too.” Nino whined, lightly slapping his alpha’s forehead. Ohno growled at the action, but the omega simply ignored it. “I don’t think we’d have a lot of problems convincing them to make a pack – you doubting how close we are, idiot.”  
  
“Sorry, Kazu.” He hugged him tightly. “I’m just afraid they wouldn’t agree.”  
  
“Idiot. We all love you. Why wouldn’t we not agree?”  
  
\--  
To be honest, Ohno thought that Sho would be the hardest to convince: Sho had a lot of expectations put on him by his family, so every choice he made would have to be carefully thought out. Moreover, a pack was essentially permanent – people rarely left packs, if not unheard of. Even if they did, it usually left a stain on the reputation of anyone who would choose to exit a pack.  
  
If Sho chose to form a pack with the rest of the band, he was effectively informing his family that he’s putting pack above his family… and the newscaster held his family to a high esteem.  
  
Which was why Ohno was extremely surprised when Sho was the one to confront him and ask him if he was serious with what he was implying with Aiba.  
  
“Of course I was serious, Shochan. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ohno responded smoothly over Yakiniku dinner. “But it depends, what did you think I was implying?”  
  
Sho flipped the beef on the grill. Looking thoughtfully at the nonchalant-but-actually-internally-panicking-Ohno across the table. “…You have been scent marking everyone.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Nino has no problem with that happening.” Sho placed a piece of cooked meat onto Ohno’s plate, still fiddling with the metal tongs.  
  
“Yes.” The older man fiddled with the piece of meat, dipping it into the saucer of raw egg but looking (hopefully) seriously at Sho.  
  
“Are you thinking about making a pack with us?”  
  
“…I am. What do you think?” He hesitantly looked over at Sho, watching the man’s impassive face, giving away nothing about what Sho was thinking. He wished he could eat and pretend he wasn’t actually nervous about the situation, but it seemed as though his breath was stuck in his throat until the younger alpha gave him his response.  
  
“Will you be grand alpha?”  
  
“If you don’t want to?” He answered hesitantly – Sho’s family might have wanted him to be a grand alpha, and Ohno would not mind stepping down if it was necessary. “I understand if you think you might want to start a pack on your own, Shochan, so you don’t have to response immedia—“  
  
“I accept the invitation.”  
  
“EH?” He couldn’t help but express his disbelief – he sincerely didn’t expect Sho to accept that quickly. His face must have been hilarious, for Sho burst out laughing. “EH? Sho, don’t laugh!” He whined.  
  
“Your face though.” Sho giggled, then smoothed his face. “I accept, under the condition that you become grand alpha.”  
  
Ohno hesitated. “Don’t you want to be one? Or start your own pack? Would your family be okay with that?” He added. The last thing he wanted was to add to the younger alpha’s family-related burden. Sho waved his hand, stuffing his mouth with his dinner.  
  
“Arashi isn’t Arashi if you’re not the one to lead it, Leader.” He said around his full mouth, then swallowed. “The decision is mine. They won’t have any say about it.” Sho smiled shrewdly. “I think I’ve had let them affect my life for long enough; frankly speaking, you, Nino, Aibachan, and Jun have become more important than them, somewhere along the line. It’s not to say they aren’t important, it’s just that… Arashi is a bigger priority to me.”  
  
Ohno felt his face and heart warm at the statement. “Thank you, Sho. I’ll be honoured to have you in my pack, and hope I won’t disappoint you.”  
  
Sho dipped his head in acceptance, then tilted his neck just slightly enough to bare it as a sign of deference. Ohno inclined his head in acknowledgment. Finally, both broke out in grins and resumed their dinner with renewed vigour.  
  
“How do you intend to break it to Jun and Aiba, though?” Sho asked curiously. “I don’t think you’ll have to be a bit more…obvious, with your proposal.”  
  
Ohno scratched his head. “I don’t know. I’ll think about it. Speaking of scent-markings,” he leered at Sho, “what do I hear about you scent-marking Jun? As your and his potential grand alpha, I should know if you have any… intentions.” He broke out in giggles when Sho blushed and nearly spit out his water.  
  
“I was comforting him!” Sho stuttered. Ohno nodded exaggeratedly, an expectant smirk still on his face.  
  
“If you say so, Sho-kun.”  
  
Sho nervously fidgeted on his seat. “…well, maybe something. Not yet, Leader. But I’m meeting him for dinner the day after tomorrow, and I could talk to him about pack forming.” He offered, half in an attempt to deflect from the topic.  
  
Ohno raised his eyebrows at the poor attempt at changing the topic, given that the man just confessed into having a dinner planned with the omega in question, but nodded gratefully. “Thank you. But, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that you’re meeting him and save you from Nino’s wrath.”  
  
This time, Sho didn’t spit out his drink, but he choked on it.  
  
\--  
 _ **[Sho, about dinner tonight – can we just have it at your place instead? Sorry for the late notice. If you’re already out, it’s ok.] Jun 1723**_  
  
Sho, already changed and about to leave, paused at his doorway. They had originally planned to meet at Shinjuku and go to a new, slightly obscure soba restaurant for dinner, but – Sho shrugged – he didn’t mind staying in if Jun wanted to.  
  
 **[It’s fine! ^^ I haven’t left my apartment yet. What would you like for dinner then?] 1728**  
  
 _ **[Anything is okay, as long as you didn’t cook it. (∗´꒳`)**_ _ **Thanks**_ , Sho. Be there at 6.15 ish] Jun 1735  
  
 **[OI. (; ･`д･´) I’m not that bad.] 1738  
  
 _[If you say so~] Jun 1745_  
  
[(ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ)] 1751**  
  
Well,…he hadn’t had pizza in a while, anyway.  
  
Less than 30 minutes later, Sho’s doorbell rang. Having just changed back into his normal room wear, the alpha raced over to the door to invite Jun in, feeling strangely excited to see the omega.  
  
“You’re here— Jun, are you alright?” His excitement faded into concern when he noticed Jun’s pinched and tired expression, but that didn’t mar the foreign sensation of arousal and possessiveness that simmered within him at the sight of the omega.  
  
Jun gave a half smile half grimace, Sho hastened to pull him into his apartment.  
  
“Just a long day.” Jun wrinkled his nose at the recall of his entire day. _Cute._ Sho thought, then felt the tips of his ears warm at the stray thought. _Bad Sho. Bad._  
  
Jun shuffled awkwardly. “Do you mind if I take a shower here? It’s just that I’m probably covered in about a hundred foreign scents right now and it’s giving me a massive headache.” To be honest, Sho did notice that the omega smelled like multiple unknown strangers (something his inner alpha didn’t feel very pleased about) as well as the synthetic alpha pheromones, but he could identify just the faintest of hint of Jun’s natural scent under the mask.  
  
He winced sympathetically, aware of how sensitive omegas’ olfactory senses were. “I don’t mind, of course.” He frowned, “are you sure you don’t want to go back to your place and rest? Or nest?” He suggested.  
  
Jun shook his head slowly, wincing at the movement. “No this is fine. Your apartment smells like you, which is comforting, so I just need to get these scents off me.” Jun paused, blushing when he realized he basically just called Sho’s scent comforting.  
  
The alpha couldn’t help but smile crookedly at the unintentional compliment. He grabbed Jun by the elbow and quickly guided him to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. “If you insist. I’ll grab you a fresh towel and a change of clothes and leave it outside the door, okay? Take your time, food’s coming in…20 minutes. I got pizza.”  
  
Jun shot Sho a grateful smile, giving him a shy thank you as Sho closed the door to give him his privacy, before pattering off to grab what was promised, as well as some painkillers for the omega.  
  
When Jun finally stepped out of the shower and bedroom, the two boxes of pizzas already on the living room table. He felt much better than before, and although he would never admit it (for now), being almost swathed in Sho’s scent (given that he was wearing Sho’s clothes and was in an apartment that smelled so strongly of the alpha) was extremely soothing to his senses.  
  
Sho had considerately switched most of the lights in the apartment, leaving only a few lamps and the kitchen lights switched on to bathe the apartment in an almost, dare Jun think it? Romantic dimness. Jun felt his face warm just slightly.  
  
Meanwhile, Sho had to rein in his primitive instincts at the sight of Jun in his clothes, alpha instincts telling him that the pretty omega in his home probably smelt like him by now, despite Sho only being able to smell Jun’s natural scent.  
  
And Jun was blushing. _Bad Sho. You do not want to ravage him. No._  
  
“Feeling better?” He bit out eventually, realizing that staring was probably rude.  
  
Jun nodded shyly, then glanced over to the pizzas. “I hope you ordered Hawaiian for me.”  
  
Sho rolled his eyes, pulling the omega to the couch. “As if I would forget and risk your wrath. Come on. Hurry up and eat something. I have some painkillers for your headache.” He picked up a slice of Genovese pizza and relaxed into the couch. “So, tell me about your day.”  
  
\--  
Finally full (and just a bit drugged, in Jun’s case), with the boxes cleared and leftovers stored away in the fridge, Sho had dragged Jun to have a lie down on the couch and rest his head on Sho’s lap, the alpha slowly pressing deep circles into his temple.  
  
Jun had relaxed into a light puddle of sleepy omega, and Sho suspected he’d be staying over in his apartment that night; not that he minded of course – Sho would probably insist given that neither of them was due to work until noon the following day. There was enough time for Jun to go back to his place to change into a fresh change of clothes (Sho’s alpha bemoaned the fact that this meant Jun wouldn’t smell like him anymore) and go to their recording studio.  
  
Sho remembered his promise to Ohno.  
  
“Jun? Still awake?” He prompted gently. Jun hummed in response. “I spoke to Leader recently.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
Sho could hear the light slur in Jun’s voice. “Have you noticed how he had been scent marking us, recently?”  
  
“Mmmhmm.”  
  
“Well, he’s mentioned about forming a pack with all of us.”  
  
That woke Jun up immediately from his near snooze. “What?” The omega would have sat up if not Sho holding him down by his shoulders in insistence. “All of us?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Me included?” Jun asked unsurely, looking up at Sho.  
  
“I think that’s what ‘all of us’ includes, yes.” Sho replied drily.  
  
“Why would he want a dysfunctional omega in his pack?” Jun asked incredulously.  
  
Ah. It’s back to this issue again.  
  
Sho lightly poked Jun’s nose in exaggerated annoyance, eyes narrowed. “You know that none of us have any issues with your omega status, Jun.”  
  
Jun tried to swat his hand away, near yelping when he basically slapped himself on the nose at the action. Sho had to fight a coo at how awkwardly adorable Jun was. “I know that, but still – pack is permanent, isn’t it?”  
  
Sho nodded in confirmation. “Except for special cases, but they’re rarely for positive reasons.”  
  
“Well, exactly. Can’t make a mistake with choosing a pack. I might be a mistake to invite in a pack.”  
  
The alpha growled. “Don’t say that. Any pack would be lucky to have you, this included.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Jun waved him off. “Still… you accepted?” At Sho’s nod, Jun raised an eyebrow and continue, “family okay with it?”  
  
Sho grinned. “Probably not? I told Leader he can become grand alpha – I don’t really want to.” He let out a nervous giggle. Despite knowing that his family would not treat him any differently, Sho knew his father and some of his relatives would be disappointed. He wanted to break away from their expectations, he still felt nervous in doing so.  
  
Jun must have been able to hear just the slightest tone of hysterical anxiety in his giggle, for his eyes softened. The younger man propped himself up on his elbow to give Sho a comforting hug.  
  
“It’s okay, really. Being in a pack is basically announcing that I’m putting their concerns on a lower level than packmate so…” Sho shrugged.  
  
Jun parted from the hug and resumed his original position, whining to demand Sho to resume his original ministrations.  
  
“Okay then.”  
  
“Huh?” Sho blanked out at the nonchalant response.  
  
“I care a lot about everyone. And…everyone’s been showing me a great deal of kindness and concern, so I really want the best for every member of this group. If…everyone agrees to make a pack, and everyone’s confident that it’s the best choice, I would like to be a part of it too.” Jun explained timidly. “I’ll do my best for our pack.”  
  
In a burst of spontaneity, the omega extended a hand to softly brush his wrist against Sho’s forehead.  
  
The alpha stilled, before breaking out in a smile and reciprocating the sign of affection.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohno was fairly certain Sho and Aiba were very confused when he let them into his and Nino’s apartment. Especially when Nino and Jun had taken over the living room and were rearranging the furniture.  
  
“Ah, Leader – are you sure tonight’s gaming night and not nesting night?” Aiba asked hesitantly, watching the two omegas move busily around the living room while Sho eyed the tower of linens at the side. Ohno chuckled lightly, not bothering to grace them with an answer as he shooed them into the kitchen.  
  
Ohno proceeded to help Aiba with unpacking their dinner onto the dining table (although Sho wasn’t allowed to reheat the food; he settled for placing the wine Jun had brought onto ice, and taking out the wine glasses. Sho found it surprising that Ohno and Nino’s apartment actually *had* wine glasses, given that this is Ohno and Nino – Ohno didn’t bother telling them that they had been used for nights when he wanted to get Nino utterly drunk and clingy; those were the fun nights.)  
  
By the time, they next checked on Jun and Nino, the furniture had been pushed to form a snug square around the television and game consoles, except for a small opening to enter and exit the ‘fort’. The living room floor had somehow vanished in a swath of blankets and comforters.  
  
(Frankly speaking, all of them were quite stunned at how many blankets Nino had stocked. Except for Jun. He seemed used to the sheer amount of soft material.)  
  
“Um…did you just build a nest?” Sho eventually asked, unsure if he was even allowed to enter the area as he eyes the mass of materials warily. Aiba wasn’t sure if he wanted to jump into the soft pile or if he was even allowed because nests are almost sacred territory – what was going on?  
  
“It’s a blanket fort.” Ohno whispered conspiratorially at Sho and Aiba in a stage whisper, just as Nino and Jun hissed out “It’s a blanket fort!”  
  
Ohno raised his hands in surrender, clearly accustomed to this from Nino.  
  
“So uh,” Aiba timidly steps forward. Nino and Jun looks up at him from their careful stacking of pillows. “Can we…enter?”  
  
The two omegas looked confused. “Of course, why not?” Jun’s tone was dry but amused.  
  
“Because, nes—“ Sho started cautiously.  
  
“Blanket fort.” They hissed.  
  
Ohno didn’t hesitate to simply jump into the pillows and bearhugging Jun and Nino. Jun let out a sharp yelp of surprise, while Nino, clearly used to his alpha, simply lightly hit the alpha’s nuzzling head. “It’s been so long since you’ve made one for me, Kazu.”  
  
“It’s not just for you.” Nino grumbled, but hugged the alpha back. Aiba traded a look with Sho before shrugging, not bothering with the provided ‘entrance/exit’ and just vaulting over the sofa to fall next to Jun.  
  
The four descended into a war of tickles, with Sho shuffling awkwardly just outside of the opening, unsure of what to do…that is, until Jun and Aiba reached out and tugged him by both of his ankles, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his face in the fort with a panicked flail.  
  
Thankfully, the floor was highly cushioned (just how many layers of blankets was under him??), and Sho was just met with the intense scent of Nino and just the faintest hint of Jun.  
  
Definitely nesting linens, no matter what they say.  
  
Sho growled, turning over and grabbing the nearest pillow to whack it against the person next to him…which was Nino. Everyone froze as Nino pulled the pillow down to steely glare at the sheepish alpha.  
  
Aiba let out a bark of laughter, and they descended into pillowing fighting chaos.  
  
“Truce! I demand truce!” Sho finally cried out ten minutes later after being ganged up upon and tickled-tortured to a breathless red. “Leader, you had something to ask, remember?” He quickly rushed out, desperate to take the attention away from him.  
  
Ohno gave a confused look before remembering. “Ah, so Aibachan, we were thinking…” Ohno starts out unsurely. “let’s start a pack together.”  
  
The beta stilled. “…pack? All of us?”  
  
“Of course. It won’t be right to leave someone out.”  
  
There was a moment of silence as the rest braced themselves for a tearful stream of ‘yes’s from Aiba, who was curiously unresponsive.  
  
Jun cocked his head and inched closer to Aiba, sensing that something wasn’t right. “Aibachan?”  
  
“…no.”  
  
The rest sharply inhaled at the unexpected response. Nino opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly beaten by Sho’s gentle prodding. “Why not, Aibachan?”  
  
“You guys don’t have to ask me just because you want to be nice.”  
  
(Because he’s just the one who everyone assumes is stupid and naïve, but he’s not that blind, nor is he that oblivious. He isn’t, but everyone underestimates him but he doesn’t need to be coddled or treated like a child.)  
  
“What, Aiba, don’t, don’t say that. We’re not us if we don’t have you,” Jun protested, reaching to grab the beta’s shaking hands.  
  
“I won’t feel left out, you know. If the four of you decide to form a pack without me.” He felt his eyes slightly stinging with brimming tears. “You don’t really want to have someone like me here.” Next to him, Jun released a sharp whine of distress, while Sho and Ohno quickly added their own protests.  
  
Nino remained quiet.  
  
(What if he drags them down? What would he contribute? What is he supposed to offer? Why would they want him in the group? Why wasn’t Nino saying anything – does this prove his point? And now he rejects their invitation and he’s hurting them all over again too.)  
  
A sharp pain dragged him out of his thoughts as he yelped loudly at the sudden slap to his forehead. “Owowow. What was that for?” He pouted, his watering eyes looking to half-heartedly glare at his oldest childhood friend, only to widen at the sight of Nino’s equally teary expression.  
  
“Are you STUPID?” Nino cried out, reaching out to hit Aiba again. His voice was thick with a sadness Aiba could not comprehend, for this was Nino – practical, and private who rarely expressed his own feelings. Aiba’s heart ached at how hurt the man sounded. _Why did Nino sound so hurt?_  
  
“How long have we been friends for? How many years has it been? Do you think so lowly of us – of me, that we’d invite you out of PITY?” Tears were freely falling now from Nino’s eyes. “Don’t you know how important you are to us?”  
  
Aiba couldn’t bear to look at the sniffing omega anymore.  
  
“Kazu.” Ohno reached out to comfort his bond-mate, smelling the sudden increase in distress pheromones from the crying omega. Nino refused Ohno’s comfort, clearly not done yet.  
  
“I thought by now you would have known that you’re more than my family…If you don’t feel the same, then look us in the eye and tell us you sincerely don’t want to be in this pack, even after everything we’ve been through together.”  
  
Aiba could hear Nino half panting from the impassioned speech, half weeping. Next to him, he could feel Jun’s and Sho’s conflicted gazes shifting between the two.  
  
Deep inside, the beta knew Nino was right. He wanted to be in a pack with them, so badly that his heart hurt. Furthermore, watching his oldest friend weep for him...  
  
“You’ve never denied me anything, Masaki – don’t deny me this.”  
  
Aiba blinked away his tears, a sob building in his throat as well. _What was he doing?_  
  
He roughly wiped his face with the back of his hand, and in one rough motion, hugged the shaking omega at the waist. The two fell onto Nino’s back, the omega releasing a soft grunt at the impact.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Nino-chan.” He whispered into Nino’s ear, feeling Nino shake even harder with sobs. “I’m sorry everyone. I really want to be in a pack with everyone, if you’ll have this idiot.”  
  
Nino continued to cling desperately onto the beta, burying his nose into Aiba’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course we want you, Masachan.” Jun reached over to rub Aiba’s back, then ducking down to comfortingly nose at Nino’s hair, who had calmed down somewhat, but refused to let go of Aiba. Ohno patted Aiba’s hair in agreement, but his concern for his bond-mate overrode any additional comments he wished to make. Instead, he carefully tugged Nino away from Aiba to pull Nino into his own arms.  
  
Sho cleared his throat, awkwardly clapping Aiba’s shoulder. “Um, so are we going to do it tonight, then?”  
  
“That’s what the wine is for.” Jun confessed sheepishly, bringing the beta close to him as he cheerfully hugged Aiba.  
  
(If Sho felt some jealousy watching Jun openly nudge at Aiba’s hair, he did not show it. No, he did not growl, no matter what Nino or Ohno said afterwards.)  
  
\--  
Typical pack bonding rites denoted that every pack member was to be scent marked and claimed by the grand alpha first, starting from alphas down to betas, and then omegas.  
  
Between the giggles and teasing, Nino had roughly tugged at Ohno’s and Jun’s shirt in a silent order for them to strip – the former because he actually enjoyed seeing his alpha in a half-naked state, and the latter because Nino was aware Jun was fairly clueless when it came to anything pack related, given his horrendous family history. Aiba and Sho had followed their cues immediately.  
  
Licking his lips and pressing Nino a chaste kiss, Ohno inclined his head as Sho cautiously sat in front of him, eyes flickering nervously between his to-be alpha and the floor.  
  
“This will make you mine, Sho. Are you very sure about this?”  
  
Sho’s eyes momentarily flickered over to the rest, staying just a bit longer over Jun before turning back at the older man, nodding and eyes determined. “I’m certain. You’re the only alpha I will ever be under, Grand Alpha.”  
  
Something shifted in Ohno at the title, eyes darkening. He crooked a finger in gesture for Sho to come forward, clasping the man’s warm shoulder when it came within reach.  
  
Nearby, the other three men could scarcely breathe with the sudden intensity of alpha pheromones in the room. It was in a way, both choking but comforting as they watched the precession with great anticipation. After Sho, it would be Aiba’s turn, naturally, followed by either Nino or Jun.  
  
Sho couldn’t help the sharp jerk and whine that escaped him when Ohno’s teeth met his shoulder in a none-too-gentle bite, clearly meant to mark. Ohno’s other arm came around in an embrace yet restraining motion. It hurt, damn it. Despite feeling his inner alpha rebelling against the dominating bite, Sho bit his lip and forced the growl building in his throat down.  
  
Within seconds, his primal instincts settled as a warm sensation of belonging settled in his mind, head falling slack to openly bare his throat at Ohno in complete submission. With the gesture of acceptance, Ohno released the clearly red-purple bruised shoulder from his bite, and pressed wide licks across the bruised skin up to Sho’s scenting gland with the intent to cover up the younger man’s scent with his own.  
  
“Okay?” Ohno murmured after he was finally satisfied, feeling Sho sag slightly into his hold. There was a soft hum of acceptance, words failing the younger alpha who was clearly just a bit high from packing bonding euphoria. “You have to bite me back, Sho.” Ohno reminded, amused.  
  
With a lazy motion, Sho returned his own bite into the grand alpha’s shoulder, only holding it for a few seconds – enough for the pack bond to form, before shuffling backwards to slump lazily next to Ohno, accepting the light brush of Ohno’s wrist against his own.  
  
“Aibachan.” He ordered. Aiba didn’t hesitate to reach out in an immediate hug, offering his neck and shoulder in submission.  
  
Ohno didn’t bite the beta as hard as he did for Sho – the minute his teeth met skin, Aiba relaxed into his claiming bite, releasing a soft sigh of ‘Alpha’ as Ohno licked the bite and his scent glands. The grand alpha hissed at the beta’s returning bite, feeling the feeling the pack bond between them settle deeply in his mind, right next to the bond between his and Sho’s. Once done, Aiba slipped into Sho’s proffered hug, the both of them trading their own (pack) bonding bites. Ohno did not wait for them to finish, calling out to the youngest member, wanting to leave his own bond-mate for last. “Jun-kun.”  
  
With an encouraging nudge from Nino, Jun shyly crawled over to the grand alpha, shifting nervously on his knees in front of Ohno. Eyes gentle but still dark with imposing dominance, Ohno gripped the omega’s wrist and pulled softly. “It'll only hurt a bit.” He promised, as he landed a swift bite on the crook of Jun’s shoulder.  
  
The omega released a soft squeak of surprise at the sharpness of the bite, but couldn’t help the soft moan that left him when he felt the bond slide into place in a crevice in his mind he wasn’t even aware of; a sensation of belonging, replacing the blank solitary loneliness.  
  
(Next to the pair, Aiba noticed Sho’s fist clenching at the sight of Ohno biting Jun.)  
  
When Jun sank into Ohno’s grip, the alpha repeated the same scent marking action, nudging for the dazed omega to return the bite. Jun’s returning claiming bite was a hesitant and weak one, until Ohno cupped the back of his head and pressed firmly in an order to bite harder, sighing when the third pack bond established next to Sho’s and Aiba’s in his mind. At a gentle tug to his hair, Jun dislodged his teeth the man’s shoulder to limply hug Ohno, who gently slid Jun directly into Sho’s lap.  
  
Sho hastened to catch the dazed omega, watching Jun’s dazed gaze focus onto his face and bare his neck and shoulder naturally to the alpha.  
  
Sho’s nostrils flared at the sweet smell of Jun, masked over heavily with the smell of the oceanic breeze; his eyes lock onto the pale unblemished flesh where he knew Jun’s bonding mark were. Some tiny part of him wanted to sink his teeth directly into that spot, especially now – when Jun was so dazed and pliant, high on the feeling of connectedness.  
  
Wait what? What was he thinking? No. He wouldn’t do that now.  
  
He tugged Jun forward to nudge his nose against the crook of Jun’s shoulder, sniffing at the bite mark left behind by Ohno. Briefly ignoring the flush of anger that arose at scent of broken blood vessels under Jun’s bruised skin, he aligned his teeth with the bite mark and bit down. Jun mewled at the throbbing pain, then returned his own bite against Sho’s skin, overlapping Ohno’s and Aiba’s previous marks.  
  
Sho had to restrain himself from moaning at the feeling Jun’s pack bond settling comfortably in his mind, vaguely wondering what it’d feel like if it wasn’t just a pack bond – how much better it would feel...  
  
If only he could just bite a little further north...  
  
Sho reluctantly pulled away when Jun did, unwilling to let go of the warm omega on top of him, but knowing that Aiba would likely be waiting, and he really shouldn’t hog Jun (as much as he wanted to). He pressed a soft kiss against Jun’s temple, and nudged him along to Aiba, who happily received Jun with a massive bearhug.  
  
Feeling empty from the lackthereof Jun in his arms, Sho turned his focus back to Ohno and Nino, eyes widening at the sight of the grand alpha crouching above Nino. The two were sharing such intense gazes, Sho thought it might only be polite to look away; however, a side glance revealed that Aiba and Jun had both finished swapping their own pack claiming bites and were blatantly staring anyway.  
  
He wouldn’t blame them - Ohno and Nino’s bond was always something so warm and comfortable; now that they were pack, they could observe without being rude.  
  
“If you call me your queen, I will punch you so hard.” Nino threatened weakly, eyes staring directly into the looming alpha’s on top of him. Ohno couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, “weren’t you the one who asked me if doing this would make you head bitch?”  
  
“There’s a difference between being called a queen and being head bitch, mind you.” Nino retorted, wishing he could swat his bond-mate’s head, but his pinned position meant that was impossible. Not that he actually could, with Ohno emitting that much dominance.  
  
“Whatever it is,” Ohno leaned down to softly kiss Nino’s bonding mark - still lightly bruised from their bedroom activities a few days ago – and whispered in his ear “You’ll always be my omega first.”  
  
The omega flushed at the words. “You’re such a sap. Just bite me already.”  
  
Ohno cocked his head. “You know this is just a formality between us, right?” He pressed licked the crook of Nino’s shoulder, where he should be placing the claiming mark. “You’ve been a part of my pack since we bonded.”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “They’re,” he pointedly looks at the other three pack members “are waiting for you to bite me, so just do it. Or I’ll do it to you first.” He jokingly threatens.  
  
“Okay.” Ohno murmured, offering his neck to his omega. Nino’s eyes widened at the easy acceptance.  
  
“Satoshi. I was kidding.” It wasn’t appropriate in any way for an omega to initiate the bite for his grand alpha, bond-mate or not.  
  
“I’m not. Do it. You’ve always been the boss of me, anyway.” Was the alpha’s easy response, cupping the back of Nino’s head to bring him closer to the pack bonding mark. “Do it, Kazu.”  
  
At the order, Nino sank his teeth into the teeth marks already there, feeling Ohno return the bite shortly after he did. There was no ‘click’ of pack bond settling between the two, as the alpha had pointed out earlier, given that their own bond was established long ago. When Nino decided he had marked it deeply enough, he soothed the mark with a kiss, while Ohno licked the bruise he left behind, and then lightly sucked the bonding mark in affection.  
  
Nino mewled at the sensation, tapping his alpha’s shoulder in a request for Ohno to release him so they could finish the pack bonding rituals. When the grand alpha finally did so, Nino shameless crawled over to the wide-eyed Sho.  
  
“Stop staring and bite me, Sho-chan.” He murmured, then sighing when the bond settled with the bite, and returning his own. Aiba was gentle with his bite, still apologetic from the earlier ordeal; Nino repaid it with the hardest nip he could muster without breaking the skin as a reply. Jun didn’t require any additional encouragement from Nino, bite almost rough – Nino would have complained, if not for how relaxed Jun was, clearly overwhelmed with the new sensations of being in a pack. Instead, he simply nuzzled the younger man’s cheek.  
  
No words had to be said between them, Ohno settling next to Sho to watch Aiba force himself between Nino and Jun to offer his own hugs. At the sight of the messy puppy pile, Sho couldn’t help but laugh, earning a curious look from Ohno.  
  
“It just occurred to me – this pack is probably made up of the strangest mishmash of people.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“An over-affectionate beta. A bossy gamer omega. An omega who is an alpha for his job. An alpha who’s breaking every family tradition under the sun. A grand alpha who lets his own omega boss him around.” Sho sneaky tickled Jun, earning a rough yelp and giggle. “We’re really quite a strange band, don’t you think?” Despite the exasperated tone, Ohno could tell the comment was an affectionate one, especially given the gentle smile he was shooting at the other three.  
  
“Ah, as long as we have each other.” The grand alpha cheerfully responded as he seized Nino by the waist. “Shall we get drunk now, then?”  
  
He received hoots of agreement in response.  
  
\--  
Night found the newly established pack puppy piled on the same mass of blankets and pillows, now smelling like a strange but fitting mishmash of ocean and grass with citrus and rain and wood, tinged with the sharpness of copper. It might have smelt like how the fields and oceans smell like after a massive lightning storm. Or forests and fruit orchards catching fire and being quenched by the rain.  
  
Typical to traditional pack dynamics, Ohno and Sho flanked the outside of the pile, as alphas should traditionally were. While omegas were typically caretakers and would have been, the ones sleeping in the middle with any pack children, Ohno refused to let go of Nino in his half drunken state, who, in turn, refused to let go of Aiba. As a result, Sho was spooning into Jun on the other side of the beta, something Sho knew may result in Nino potentially maiming him in the morning. It might have been a greater concern to the alpha, but as nosed in the sweet-smelling neck of the asleep Jun…he couldn’t care less about his impending doom come morning. In the middle, Aiba let out a soft snuffling sound, hand stretching out unconsciously to smack against Sho’s face.  
  
Sleepily tugging the hand away from his face, Sho purred into Jun’s neck.  
  
Ah, the joys of pack piling.  
  
[FIN]


End file.
